Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27226436-20151118175154
To Jess: Me too!! That was such a surprise! 2 big events in 2 consecutive episodes. That's big! I was also surprised they would OFFICIALLY post a spoiler like this! Jeez that really must have been a few awkward weeks lately for MaJim XD When I read the plot I was grinning like an idiot and shouting "OMG" in the highest pitched voice ever. Sometimes it's good to have no one around to see you lol Hahaha I can only imagine! I would feel SO uncomfortable too!!! I can picture myself perfectly in your Situation XD Yo're absolutely right! I have a feeling that these 2 episodes could turn everything around for me and make season 9 the best season yet! Although I've always been a fan of the early TBBT. I know I repeat myself, but I'm so dang excited!!! YES, YES, YES!!! I want them to show their newfound affection for each other in front of their friends, so it's also a surprise for them! I hate nothing more than when TV series skip everything and anything! Do you know the latest gossip about a Sheldon 2.0, a mini Cooper (and I'm not speaking of the car XD)? It actually isn't based on anything, but I read about this topic more and more often. I think if there was a baby on the way for any couple in TBBT the writers would choose Howardette... sadly. IMO Shamy having a baby would revitalize the humour and the fun in the show. Howardette or Lenny having a baby would be such a cliché. A mini-Cooper would be cute :D Then again I think the show would be good without a child. Children somewhat don't fit into TBBT. Right? BUT I just have seen it in so many other TV series (like "Friends" for example, or "Frasier") - by season 8-10 of almost any show someone must have a baby. That appears to be a rule in television. What do you think? Shamy4ever!!! <3<3<3 PS.: I'm glad I'm not the only one who has to live the lonely life of a TBBT fan XD But just like you said: The two of us can talk about TBBT and don't have to feel awkward or like we're annoying/ boring anyone. :-) It really is lovely sharing my thoughts with you! PPS.: Oh God, yes!! The kiss will be awkward enough already, but what is yet to come will be even more uncomfortable to watch with someone else! This time I'm glad it's only me who watches TBBT XD Still, I can imagine myself sitting in front of the television with my parents, watching episode 11... I'd be looking at them constantly, feeling so uneasy and when it came to the most "exciting" parts, I'd start talking about random things just so they don't pay attention to what's going on XD I guess I'll bury my face in my pillow while watching eps 10&11 although I'm going to be watching alon lol